I Love Your Existence
by Thekidsareallright
Summary: Bella never jumped, Edward never went to die, instead both became musicians. What happens when a strange occurrence makes them both aware of their love? songfic, with a plot!
1. Almost Lover Your Guardian Angel

Bella's Point of View

I took a deep breath.

"You can do this. Bella."I said to myself." Breathe In, Breathe out. It's going to be perfect."

My lungs threatened to burst out of my chest. I was near hyperventilation. It seems to me that I could never gather a deep breath anymore. The hole in my chest had expanded in the recent weeks since I got this job. Being a professional singer/performer, had taught me to release my feelings. Especially the ones I had bottled up. My lyrics were heartbreaking and sincere, and that's how I got discovered.

My manager, Steve, found me on La Push beach taking what Jacob liked to call my "music days". Those were the days where I sat down and let myself wallow in the self loathing and write songs of what came from the whole mess. I had taught myself to play guitar to accompany my lyrics. Steve heard me singing them and gave me his card. _Beautiful,_ was the word he used. I took it from him and immediately made the decision to not call him. I didn't need other people reveling in my agony. Jacob hassled me for days about him. Saying it was a great opportunity and that I should call Steve. I did it just to get him off my back. Steve invited me to Seattle to meet the head honcho at his record label. I recorded a quick demo. Two days later I was signing a record deal.

Now, I'm in New York. Playing on tour with Sara Bareilles and Michael Buble. In front of hundreds of people. Surprisingly, I had a great voice. Angela said it was a mixture between Amy Lee and Allison Sudol. Haunting, deep, but lovely at the same time. Jake taught me how to read sheet music, him being a fellow guitar player himself. I had a hard time listening to music after HE left.

When HE did leave, it was torture. I was virtually catatonic. When Renée came to forks to take me to Florida with her I finally started to live again. After the couple days of throwing and breaking things, I started to cry. Charlie said it was weeks before I could go out in public again. But even then I was still broken, lifeless, and dead. You could see it in my eyes. The only reason I was still living was Charlie and Renée. I couldn't do that to them. Mom suggested I start writing to let go of my caged emotions.

First I wrote in journals, then in poems, and finally in song. I had always felt connected to music, so it kind of flowed through me and on to the paper. Slowly I became more myself. I would eat and talk like a normal person. It was all a charade though. Every day I lie to the people I love. Quickly, I came to terms with the pain and the hole in my chest. The horrible nightmares that came with them. If that was the penance for remembering HIM, I would pay it.

Jake and Angela helped me out a lot. They were the only ones that had gained enough of my trust to tell them about how much pain I was really in. They understood, well at least they tried to understand. Jake was always there for me. Even when I didn't want him to be. He was like the little brother I never wanted. Within a few weeks of knowing him, he turned into a Quileute werewolf. It was a tad bit freakish at first but now, it doesn't bother me. I seem to attract crazy supernatural creatures like a magnet. Angela helped me through the whole "OMG! You have a record deal" phase that everyone was in. Thank goodness we graduated and I moved away. She applied to Washington State. We talk everyday, maybe even twice a day. She was a great emotional help for me. Angela is a really good listener, and even though she doesn't really know exactly how I feel she at least tried to sympathize.

"You ready babe?" Becky, my best friend, came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder with her drumsticks. She is the only girl in my band. I was so happy it was her, and not john (my bassist). He is a bit creepy. Becky is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. Being on tour with only three girls definitely could send someone over the edge.

"Yeah. I guess…"I trailed off. Tonight was the biggest venue I had ever been in. To tell the truth, I was terrified. "I just hope I don't trip or throw up over everyone."

"Oh Bells don't worry about that. We made sure all the cords were taped down flat and we got you a cordless mic. It's all good. Just go out there and do your thing" yes. I am that clumsy. Screaming and applause erupted from the stage as she stepped out of the curtains.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her. All of my nerves gone with the sudden burst of adrenaline that just coursed through my veins. I took a deep breath and ran after her.

The applause got louder. I felt my lips curl into the ghost of my real smile. I had no idea that so many people listened to my music.

"Hey everybody! I'm Bella Swan." I raised my hand in a hello gesture and turned to the piano. I put the microphone into the cradle and laid my fingers against the keys. "This first song I wrote for Edward."I winced at the casual use of HIS name. No more slips… "I have some advice for you love, whoever told you that a human's mind was a sieve lied to you. I've tried everything. Nothing can make me forget the memories." And with that I let my fingers play. The first key was haunting, and slow. So ghostly, it was beautiful. Becky taught me to play after she first started in the band. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, with all of the memories of HIM playing my lullaby, but I did it.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
_

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my skin  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

_Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I think it's kind of funny how things turned out. I was in love with a musical genius/prodigy, and I wasn't musically inclined at all. But once HE left I figured out my own musical talent/passion. I found my calling. The only weird thing about the situation is that haven't listened to anyone else's music since then. Heck, I barely even listen to my own music. I don't even own anymore CDs. Everyone in my band thinks it's annoying that they can't blast any music from the bus' wonderful speaker system. They quickly figured that lesson out the hard way when I broke down after Shawn (lead guitar) put Clair de Lune in the player.

Sometimes I wish that Edward would find my music. I wish, in some weird and perverse way, that he seen how much pain he had inflicted on me. I also wanted him to know that he was forgiven. Even if he didn't love me, I still love him. I could never hold a grudge against him for doing what he thought was right, no matter how much it hurt me. I wished he would find my music. But wishes are just wishes and most of them never come true.

My next song was easily the most heartbreaking song I had ever written. Billy, Jacob's dad had tears in his eyes when he first heard it. And that is a hard feat, let me tell you. It wasn't a song about my anguish or pain; it was a song of my love for HIM. Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward. My one love._ His name pulsed through my brain. Thinking about him made the song fresh in my conscience. _Please hear this. I love you. Please come to me. _I pleaded in my head.

I got up from the piano and grabbed my black fender guitar. I sat crossed legged on the floor and started to play "Your Guardian Angel"

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The last note stabbed my heart with certain finality. The hole I tried so hard to plaster over ripped wide open. My eyes filled with tears with at the pain.

I managed to choke out a small, "sorry", before I hurried off the stage. I needed to get a handle on my self. I just couldn't figure out how to do that at the moment. All I could think of was him, his presence, his face, his voice. I knew he heard it. It was impossible, but he did. By some supernatural connection, he heard my song. That wasn't the most horrible thing about it. If that was all that happened, I could have dealt with it. But no. The most horrible thing was that I heard him singing along with me. His beautiful angelic voice blending in with my broken one in perfect harmony. I felt him. As if he was right next to me, singing those words of never ending love and devotion. But that couldn't have happened. It was unimaginable that he could have ever known the words to my song, because I hadn't even recorded it in the studio yet.

This was by far the only hallucination that I did not welcome with open arms. There was too much pain connected to this particular one. Sooner or later I am going to crack and they are going to have to put me in the psychiatric ward. I walked to the wall that was farthest away form the stage. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I slumped down the wall and let them run down my face.


	2. Hate Me

Edward's Point Of View

Sometimes I wish I was human. So I could kill myself, painfully. This slow torture that I have been enduring is hardly tolerable. I could hardly stand it. The Volturi wouldn't help anymore. After the third time I went to them, they stopped taking my appointments.

Leaving Bella was the worst decision I have ever made. She will never take such a monster back into her life. I assume she has moved on by now. After all, she had told her mother that it was just a crush. She will get over me. She deserves better than me, someone who doesn't have to fight the urge to smother and kill her every second they are together. It has been 5 months, 14 days, 21 hours, 42 minutes, and 3 seconds since I made the worst choice of my existence and…

I hate myself.

I hate myself for leaving my angel, no matter how much she would benefit from it. Me being the selfish creature that I am, I hate myself for all the pain that I have been subjecting myself to. Yes, pain I am all too familiar with, I am a vampire after all. But this pain is different, this pain makes me feel like my silent, unbeating heart has been ripped out and burned. Then the cinders have been packed into a glass case that with one touch could shatter it into a million pieces. It is worse that the fire that burned in my veins when I was changed.

My only escape has come in the form of music. I only started writing songs to appease Alice. She was becoming increasingly annoying with her thoughts. I just wanted her to shut up and stop trying to make me happy again. Surprisingly, in really liked it. I have always written classical music but it felt better to write harder, rawer, music with lyrics. A sense of release, if only for a couple of minutes. Alice suggested that we start a band, and that she be the "manager". If I had known what would happen I would have never let her talk me into the idea. Emmett chose the name "vegan" for our little group, a sort of joke at the fact that we didn't eat humans, in a way, truly vegans. Alice got us a lot of shows and gigs. I didn't protest, knowing that this was going to be a phase that she got into. It would pass.

Too soon we started touring with well known bands. We built a following; I never knew that my songs would relate to humans…at all. But all of this was easier said than done. I was till a mess. After every show, I pretty much curled up into a ball and let the misery and guilt have me. No doubt Jasper does not like me too much at the moment. He's just as much a mess as I am.

"I'm sorry Jazz."

"Edward really, its okay I understand. I would be the same if I spent any length of time separated form Alice. But I am getting a bit tired of your overwhelming emotions. It is bad enough with all of us living on one bus, but with you it's ten times worse. Why don't you just go back? Oh how it would be so much easier on us." He walked up behind me, staring out at the crowd in front of us.

"I know. Seriously I'm trying. It's just so hard. She's all I see. No matter what everything reminds be of her." I told him sadly. Whenever I saw the color brown or see a girl who looks in the least bit like Bella, I almost die, figuratively speaking of course.

"It's getting better. Trust me. But if you went back to her, it would be completely gone. And I know for certain that she will be more than receptive to your plan to win her back. Her feelings for you were equally strong as yours for her." Then he walked onto the stage. The rest of my family followed after him. I was last to walk out.

The crowd was in a frenzy. I tuned out their loud thoughts and voices. Wanting only to connect with the music tonight, to try to connect to Bella in my memory. My first song was perfect for the mood I was in tonight, it was called "hate me" I tried not to lose it when my angel's perfect voice sounded through the speakers signaling the beginning to the song.

"_Hey Edward It's me! I'm super bored! I miss you so much. Really. Alice it torturing me again, oh and its horrible! Like guinea pig prom Barbie again! Please come home soon, 'kay? I love you. Bye bye"_

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will I ever see you again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? You didn't need me in your space._

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your brown eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  


_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
this lie I whispered to her_

_"You don't want me?"_

"_no"_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

_For you. For you._

"_Edward whatever you are thinking, don't do it. You will tear this family apart. I do not want to lose my best friend. Bella will die. Please, don't do it. For me .I am your sister, that has to count for something right?"_

"_Come home soon 'kay? I love you. Bye bye"_

Applause screams, and thoughts invaded my brain like a nuclear explosion. We finished the rest of our set soon. Only a small venue tonight, nothing big. By 11:20 we finished all of our songs. The crowd screamed for an encore for 10 minutes before I caved in and went back out on the stage. I really had no idea what I was going to do.

-I'm just going to do an impromptu song and hope they like it- I thought to myself.

I silently wished that Bella would hear my songs. For her to hear my anguish. I never wanted to hurt her. Ever. I wanted her to know that I lied to her, that I still lover her. But this was hopeless. Just like the argument about my soul. It was forever lost, just like Bella was to me.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet angel. Please hear this. I love you with every piece of my silent heart. I'm so sorry. _I silently pleaded to myself.

I sat on the ground with my acoustic guitar and started playing, letting the words pour out like water.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know Ill find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
Ill be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Its ok, Its ok, Its ok

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know Ill be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  


_I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I set the guitar down and stalked off the stage. My eyes filled with unshedable tears. She had heard me. My Bella, my angel had heard my confession. I didn't know where that song came from. The feeling I got by playing it was impossible to describe, because not only had she heard me, I had heard her. Bella's enchanting voice flowed along mine harmoniously, like silk on skin.

The pain was intolerable. This was the final straw. The one thing I wanted the most wanted me to come to her. She wanted a monster to love her. Even after everything I did to her, she wanted me to come home. The final straw, the final thing that broke my resolve.

-I'm not strong enough for this, I need her now, I need to find her, now. - I thought to myself. I walked past the roadies and extra people wanting nothing more than to wallow in the bus. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and looked at the screen. Alice. I opened it up. Waiting for the speed talking to commence.

"Thank goodness. Edward. I thought you would never make that decision" I heard a faint mumbling in the background. "Mmhmm thank you Emmett. I hope that you've learned my now that you should never bet against a psychic? You can be so dense sometimes. Okay Edward, do you want to know where she is?"


	3. I Love Your Existence My Dream Is You

Bella's Point of View

I could hear the loud complaints and jabbering coming form the stage. I seriously needed to get myself together. How was this any different from my other hallucinations? The rush of adrenaline I got when I rode my motorcycle could be compared to the one I got when I was on stage, the obsessive mindset I was in when I was looking for the meadow could be compared to the obsessive fervor I wrote my songs with. It's the same thing. Yes. Exactly the same thing. No need to get bent out of shape.

Breathe in, Breathe out.

I walked back on stage when I calmed down completely. I had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry guys, teenage hormones, you know. They get the best of all of us." I turned around to wink at Becky. We both knew that wasn't the case. Everyone believed the lie anyway. My lying ability increased incredibly over the last couple of months. I guess having to act normal for weeks upon weeks when you really were just a zombie inside helped me in some way. I could lie freely now a days. Nobody knew the whole truth,except for my closest friends, and for that I was insanely grateful.

"Okay now. I recorded this song as a duet with Ronnie Winter, but he isn't here. so i'm just going to sing it alone. It's called I love your existence."

Edward's Point Of View.

I shot out of the House of Blues like the fate of the world depended on it. I moved at vampire speed, not even caring if anyone seen me. I ran faster than I ever had before. I couldn't believe that we were in the same city as each other and I didn't even know it! Alice told me that she would be at a place called the Knitting Factory. Looking back at how clumsy Bella used to be,I was confused as to why she would be anywhere near knitting needles.

I stopped running when I seen the sign to the Kniting Factory, I almost slapped my forhead at my absurdity. It was a concert hall, not an actual factory. The thought made me relax considerably. I ran passed the long line, that was stretched halfway down the next block, and straight up the the bouncer. I flashed the artists pass that allowed me to get into any place I wanted to get into. Before, I never wanted it, but now I was grateful that I carried it around with me. He let me in. I heard everyone groan in unison, and yell insults. I paid no attention to their thoughts, I was too focused on finding my Bella.

There were hundreds of people in my way. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd, trying to get to the stage. Her scent was everywhere. I stood in the middle of the room, tasting the air. It was simply mouthwatering.

Then, her heavenly voice came through the speakers.

"Okay now. I recorded this song as a duet with Ronnie Winter,but he isn't here. So i'm just going to sing it alone. It's called I love your existence." My head swam at the words she said. If my heart would beat, I would have had a heart attack by now. Just then, I had a spark of inspiration, all I had to do was get a microphone.

I ran backstage. It was pure luck that I happened across a tech girl as I ran. Pure Luck.

"Excuse me Miss? May I please have a microphone?" I asked, I tried to dazzle her, making her forget that I was not supposed to have access to the sound equipment.

"S...Sure" of course you can gorgeous! she stutttered out. I thanked her quickly and shoved my way toward the stage. The intro was almost ending, before Bella could utter the first note, I sang the verse for her.

_"Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine, and time stands still for us."_

Bella's Point Of View

I started to play my guitar. This particular song was my favorite song to come back and listend to. It made me remember the happier times, you know, when I wasn't the emotional wreck I was now. I listened to the drums and bass blend together, my favorite sound to hear, well second favorite. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the music.

The trance the music had put me in was shattered with an increase of applause and screams. I opened my eyes to figure out whatthe disturbance was. My heart practically leaped out of my chest. There he was, standing in front of my eyes, with all of his vampire glory,grinning his crooked grin, Edward. Although it was deafeningly loud in the hall, his grin grew wider,as if he had heard it.

_"Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine, and time stands still for us."_

Edward's voice rang through the speakers.This must be another one of my hallucinations, like earlier. some figment of my imagination. I tried to shake my head, to disspell the image of him. Otherwise I would break down like before. I tried, but didn't succed. I just ended up giving in to my illusion and I stopped and stared atthe beauty of Edward. This was one great hallucination.

But it turned out to be exactly the opposite.One girl's screams tore me out of that mindset with one ,"OH MY GOD IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" Holy crow. This wasn't one of my ill fated attempts to conjure Edward in my head, he was really here, on stage with me, singing my song. OH MY GOD is definetly the correct thing to say in this situation.My eyes bugged out of my head. I started to sway where I was standing. My head started to spin all of the sudden,I felt almost faint really.

Edward saw the sudden change in my posture. He walked slowly up to me,grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. He did not let go,instead, chose to cling tightly to my hand, keeping me upright.I was afraid if he let go of me I was going to collapse right then and there.

He continued to sing while the band played on. I completely forgot about the guitar slung accross my shoulders.

_"My hand in your hair, and yours on my chest. Moments with you are my life's best.We crossed paths for a reason  
The planets aligned in that particular season,Its clear to me that well eventually be,Inseparable"  
_

His eyes seemed to be like magnets as they found my gaze. I couldnt look away. I was immediately immersed into those topazpools.I saw so many emotions in them I found it hard to comprehend them. fear,sadness, guilt, happiness, lust, and the most overwhelming was love. Which also happened to be the most hard to comprehend. Didn't he say that he didn't love me, that he didn't want me anymore? I had only a split second to ponder that Question before I had to sing. I took strength from Edward. I opened my mouth. The voice that came out was surely not mine. It was the voice of an angel. Heavenly, beautiful, whole. Not the broken and haunting voice that mine had become.

_"I love your existence,and I cant get enough,Your song is sung in your beautiful voice,My senses rush cause they have no other _

_choice,I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes.You are an angel in a beautiful disguise."  
_

My eyes started to tear up as I saw him shake his head in denial. I lifted my hand up to touch his cheek. His face tilted up to mine and I saw his sadness. The tears fell freely then. No matter how much it hurt me, this angel should not cry. He stepped closer to me. We were chest to chest now. He pulled me into a soft hug and kissed the top of my head. This was too good to be true. After all this time there was nothing I wanted to have more than what was happening right now. Me, in Edward's arms, him just being with me.

_"We crossed paths for a reason"_

he sang beautifully. Edwards voice was so immesurably gorgeous. No other sound could evercompare to the way he was singing.

_"The planets aligned in that particular season,Its clear to me that well eventually be"_

_"inseperable"_

we sang together. Our voices wove together like the finest silk, the smoothest chocolate, like they were meant to be that way forever.

_"I love your existence,and I cant get enough"_

_"So pucker up and embrace the greatness"_

Edward had a small smile on his face as he winked and puckered up his lips at me.

_"you get me high and erase my sadness."_

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiles ruefully back at him.

" I love your existence." I said, no longer singing.

"Bella." Edward wasn't singing either.

I took a look into his eyes.They burned like the fires of a thousand suns,with love. I took one look and forgot everything. I forgot that we were standing on stage in front of hundreds of people. I forgot that he left me. I forgot the hole in my chest, and the nightmares that came everynight since he left. One look, and I came undone. I flung myself at him and kissed him with all of the force I could muster. He froze for the smallest second and then kissed back, with as much, if not more force than I did. There could have been more applause and screaming, but I paid no attention. All I could think of was the way Edward's lips moved against mine. This kiss was not careful like all of the others we had shared. That was perfectly fine with me.It was both passionate and sweet. Both lustful and loving.

I am going to marry this man- I thought to myself. Although I had never thought that before. And it came to my mind with such assured rightness, I had no other choice than to accept it. I didn't want to have any other choice. I wanted Edward for eternity.

I hated to have to break away for something as trivial as air but I had almost feinted. I definelty wasn't breathing. When we did part, both of us were breathing heavier. I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I finally got my breath back. His face changed frm insanely happy to extremely sad faster than I thought was possible.

" I came here to apologize, Bella. I love you. I always have. That day in the forest. I lied to you. When I told you I didn't love you it was the darkest type of blasphemy. I heard you sing your song, actually I performed your song too. A most curious experience. I needed to come back to you and out things right,to beg for your forgiveness..." he took an unnecessary breath and I saw that as my chance to interrupt him.

"You're forgiven" I said quickly. I continued faster when I saw his confused expression. Clearly he didn't comprehend what I was talking about. "I love you Edward. Soo much, nothing can ever change that. I knew you left because you had to do it for yourself. If leaving was what made you happy then I endured the pain for you. I would do anything for you. I am soo glad you love me too!" He grabbed me and kissed me again, happiness radiatingform every facet of his marble skin. I was in complete bliss.

I hadn't even noticed when Becky come up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Umm, Bells. We have a show to do..." she trailed off and I reluctantly broke away from Edward.

"Oh, yeah. Do you mind if Edward played with us too?" I turned to her, giving her my puppy dog eyes, pleading. She nodded with a wicked grin on her face. She knew exactly which song she wanted us to play. Becky ran off stage and returned with sheet music. She silently handed Edward my blood red electric guitar and the sheet music. Okay, maybe I lied when I said that I love your existence was my favorite song to go back and listen to...if I had to choose between these two songs I would definitely choose this one as my favorite.

"Well then. That was unexpected. Moving on shall we? This next song was written a long time ago. I just never had enoughcourage to play it before, but since the fabulous Edward Cullen has graciouly accepted to accompany us with the song, I think I can manage.It's called 'My dream is you'"

_You even know, what you mean to me.  
Well I get lost for words.  
You even know, you make me so happy.  
Well I get lost for words.  
What can I say?  
What can I do?  
So that you know how much I treasure you.  
I can be with you, a hour or two.  
And not even say a word.  
We could sit and talk the day away.  
And we would still have more to say.  
What can I say?  
What can I do?  
To let you know how much I treasure you.  
How can we speak, its to good to be true.  
It's you and me sweetheart.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you.  
When I'm down.  
How do you do it?  
You give the perfect words.  
It's just the way you live your life.  
I'm inspired.  
When you hold my hand I'm free.  
And when you kiss my check.  
You melt me.  
You melt me.  
You melt me.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you.  
My dream is you._

I silently praised Becky as I sang the chorus, I hadn't even thought about singing this song ever before. We put this out on our first EP. It wasn't new material, that's why I had never thought to put it in the set. Man, she was a miracle worker!

My eyes, out of habit, flickered to Edward. He was smiling so big. His fingers played the song like he had heard it a million times. That man never ceases to amaze me. I could tell he was getting into the song, as was I. I walked over to his side of the stage and set my head on his shoulder, singing to him. His jaw dropped as my fingers traced his lips. He leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I let him kiss me with a huge smile on my face.

I wrote the lyrics during the first summer we were together. That was before I went into song overload. One day I had this stroke of brilliance and wrote it down on some crumpled up reciept form McDonalds. After Edward left, Jake found it and gave it to me.I carried it in my pocket for weeks. I gave it to Becky and she put it to music. The song described exactly the way I felt when Edward was around me.

I finished singing and took a bow along with everyone else, thinking about how this was by far the best show I had ever done.


End file.
